


dinner for two.

by cupidtea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, byleth is lowkey a mess, im also new to tags how does this work, kind of self-indulgent, maybe a short fic, prince charming dimitri, this is my first fic please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidtea/pseuds/cupidtea
Summary: Byleth accepts Dimitri’s dinner invitation, only to fear the worst.





	dinner for two.

_“Thank you for your help the other day, Professor. Please, allow me to express my gratitude by taking you to dinner.”___

_ __ _

Dimitri’s words echoed inside the professor’s head, paying much of a distraction from the pile of essays from today’s lecture waiting to be graded on her bedroom desk. She had originally planned to charge through these papers in one night, but thoughts of her previous conversation with the house leader have been plaguing her since. 

Byleth’s occupation as a professor in this prestigious academy stands as a challenge of its own ... but going out to dinner with Dimitri? The Crown Prince of Faerghus? Byleth had outlasted many battles during her time as a mercenary, but this battle (or to say) was different. Yes, she is an extraordinary swordswoman with battle tactics that are definitely not to be looked down upon — they didn’t call her the “Ashen Demon” for nothing after all. But she felt that this situation is completely out of her area of expertise. 

It had only been a few months since Byleth began her life teaching in Garreg Mach, but she had always taken an interest to the leader of the Blue Lions class. Dimitri had always been very kind and sincere, sometimes to a fault. He seems to hold the utmost respect for her, always eager to include himself in whatever tasks she had been assigned to in the monastery, whether it was devising new battle tactics, or taking care of simple chores like tending to the crops in the greenhouse. She had noticed that he was never the type to ask for anything in return, but it was only when he did that he requested her assistance to teach swordsmanship to the orphans in the monastery. She can recall the moment his face beamed upon receiving her acceptance to his request. For Dimitri to ask that of her, of all things? She knew she would feel terrible if she were to turn him down.

They began their first lesson the next day, and much to her amusement, she started to understand why he told her he wasn’t very good with children. There was one particular child who wouldn’t stop causing a ruckus over Dimitri’s “silly-mop-looking” hairstyle, or so they put it, causing the prince to groan in sheer embarrassment. Unfortunately for him, he was so easy to tease, even to the children. 

Even so, she could only remember a couple times she had seen his face light up the way it did while teaching the children, and that alone made her usual, monotonous expression soften a bit. He was always thinking of others it seemed. Deep down, she always knew the young man had a very good heart. 

It was a couple days until that time when Dimitri caught up with her in the training grounds during her afternoon exercise. That was when she took up his offer to take her to dinner. He seemed so earnest about it, so again, how could she possibly turn him down? If it also meant being able to spend more time with Dimitri despite their occasional teatimes, she was more than willing to accept.

However, this is when she runs into a dilemma. It took her a moment to realize that Dimitri had meant he would be taking her _out_ to dinner, most likely away from the monastery. This would be the first time they spend time together outside of the academy excluding their monthly missions. She assumed this would be nothing like their mealtimes in the monastery’s dining halls, but something far more exquisite.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

She had to admit, at times she found Dimitri’s princely demeanor ... a tad overwhelming ... for a lack of a better word. Before arriving at the monastery, Byleth‘s mercenary life wasn’t entirely different than of a vagrant’s. Work wasn’t always enough to cover living expenses that even she and Jeralt found themselves in situations where they were unable to sustain themselves. The pleasures of taking hot baths, eating delectable food, and sleeping on cushioned beds were often considered a luxury to her that she had never considered taking the time to educate herself on formalities, such as proper table manners or anything of the like. 

Dimitri on the other hand, had been groomed for etiquettes such as these since he was a boy. It was quite obvious. They mirrored at nearly anything he did, always with such grace and dignity. Even during his slip ups, as often as they come, he’d always manage to pick himself back up again with that chivalric persona of his. It was captivating to say the least, but she couldn’t help but feel staggered by his mannerisms that she is far from able to comprehend. She wouldn’t know what to think of herself if she would ever cause an embarrassment in front of him. The thought of it made her flinch. But what else could she think? He is a prince after all.

A prince.

Yes. Battle experience aside, she felt that he is out of her league. How did she not think this through?

“Sothis, I hope I am not to make a fool of myself ...” She whispers to the goddess inside her, who is presumed asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic (ever)! i’m honestly just a huge sucker for dimileth at this point and i wanted to put in my share, even though it’s not much!
> 
> based on dimitri’s A-B support because it’s super cute! 💖 i thought i’d do something more with the whole dinner thing because we were basically robbed of it *cough*
> 
> i’m just testing the waters here so i apologize if this seems short! i hope to start writing more in the future!


End file.
